


Ease

by severity_softly



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-12 01:07:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5648242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severity_softly/pseuds/severity_softly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Emily invited Dave into her hot tub, an honor he’d found out later was denied to Derek, she was wearing a red bikini. (Originally published August 2010.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ease

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published August 2010. This is SO SOPPY. You have been warned. Also, this is for the past challenges challenge at cmrossiprentiss on Livejournal. The past challenge I chose is “water”. And thanks to my wifey, Innerslytherin for the beta.

The first time Emily invited Dave into her hot tub, an honor he’d found out later was denied to Derek, she was wearing a red bikini. She was holding an arm up in front of the purple bruise that stretched across her stomach, but he could still see it. And that’s when he knew he was lost.

It wasn’t that he hadn’t realized he was attracted to Emily before, but seeing her get attacked that day made him sick. That day his feelings smacked him across the face, leaving him seeing stars that spelled out the words, ‘You love her, damn it.’

She looked nervous when she came outside, pressing her lips together and avoiding his gaze. It was quite a different Emily than the one who firmly insisted just an hour ago that she was fine, when Hotch had checked on her.

Dave was already in the water, and had to remind his wandering eyes to behave as he watched her slide into the hot tub with a hiss, water bubbling up against her pale skin. Then she looked up and gave him a nervous smile, and he couldn’t help but ask, “Why did you invite me over?”

She opened her mouth, but then looked down and shrugged. “Bad case.”

“Yeah,” he said, watching her. “You okay?”

The strands of hair falling out of her messy ponytail were wet at the tips. “A little sore.” She looked up at him again. “But yeah. Better now... Are you okay?”

“I’m not the one who took a two by four to the gut.”

That made her laugh, then try to hide a wince. “Right.” She brushed a hand against her cheek, and Dave wondered if she had brushed away a tear. It was impossible to tell now that she’d wiped it with a wet hand.

“Emily,” he murmured. When he realized she hadn’t heard him over the whir of the jets, he said her name louder. It took a moment, but she looked up. “What can I do?”

Emily made a little hiccupy noise that was definitely the sound of someone holding in tears. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean for you to come over for me to--”

“What can I do?” he said again, interrupting her.

“You--” Emily stopped and wiped her hand against her cheek again. “You always put me at ease. And I knew once I was alone I would feel... I just thought...” She trailed off, and he huffed a sigh.

“You’re not answering my question,” he informed her, giving her a look.

She smiled faintly and shook her head. “I know.” Then the smile was gone, and she didn’t seem to be able to look at him. She gave a little hiccupy sob again, then asked, “Will you hold me?”

The words were a shock, like a punch to the chest that knocked Dave’s breath out for a moment, but then before he could think of anything to say, he was across the hot tub in front of her. He lifted his hand to cup her jaw, and she gave him a tremulous smile.

“Thank you,” she whispered, and he pulled her into his arms.


End file.
